The union of Dragons and Stars, Natsu and Lucy's Mission
by tinytimmytimtim
Summary: Natsu has been bitter lately. What with his victory over tartaros and the Dragons during the GMG, he feels like he's owed respect and the S class title. But with zeref growing stronger by the day, and acnologia still on the loose, he must leave. He, along with lucy, will embark on a mission to save the world. Can they do it? Read to find out. OBVIOUS NALU! :D Rated T for swearing o
1. Chapter 1: False Anger

**YO, this is a new fanfic I decided to start. It's not a one shot, and it won't be particularly long either. I hope you guys enjoy! I will get back to "The dark mages sorrow" soon, just not right now. I'm waiting to see what happens in the manga and go from that. Well, enjoy!**

_Chapter 1. Ungrateful._

It's been a while since he was able to sit down and just enjoy himself. Natsu had just escaped tartaros after defeating Kyoka, and unlocking Dragon force to defeat Silver. He loved the fact that he could enter dragon force mode of his own will now, finally becoming more of a dragon slayer. He's sure igneel would be proud. He's trained all his life, with the express goal of becoming an S class wizard, to finally be able to meet Igneel with a clear conscious. Sure, he was already more or less S class during the exams at Tenrou 8 years ago, but the title is what he's after. This year is his! No doubt about it!

"Ahem! Shitty brats! Listen up!" Makarov yelled, standing on the top floor of the guild. "As you know, we recently held the S class trials here as a make up for the one that was interrupted by Purehito and his lackeys. I decided to do it differently this year, and tally the scores based on strength, endurance, sharpness of mind during battle, adaptability, and teamwork!"

Natsu was even surer it was him now! After all, he defeated Erza, with just happy for a partner, managed to find the weapon "Heat blade" hidden in the forest that Natsu now has begun to start using as an actual weapon rather than relying on his fists, and managed to hold his own against Gildarts until the time ran out! The infamous salamander, the s class Fire dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel! That had a nice ring to it.

"Now, the newest member to join the ranks of Fairy Tail's S class is…..GRAY FULLBUSTER!" shouted Makarov. Cheers erupted from the lower level of the guild, with various members patting a dazed looking but otherwise happy Gray Fullbuster on his back. He walked up to Makarov, shook his hand and took a seat near Laxus, Mira, Erza, and Gildarts. Despite the cheers and whooping in the crowd, 3 people remained silent. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy.

Lucy was very happy for gray, he'd been working hard to get to S class for a long time, just like Natsu. But she was confused. Why gray? She thought for sure it would be Natsu. She was blown away when she heard he defeated Erza, and held his own against Gildarts. She herself had participated, acting as Cana's partner again much like last year, but were defeated by Laxus. She wanted to give up right there, but she recalled Natsu's words, and the look he would have given her if she gave up without trying. Lucy often found herself using Natsu as a rock, something to draw strength from. She had realized exactly how powerful he became after his fight with jackal, moving at speeds her eyes couldn't register. So what happened? She didn't have much time to ask her self, seeing as Natsu snapped and broke the table they were sitting at.

"BULLSHIT!" Spat Natsu. Lucy looked into his eyes, and could clearly see the fury etched into his eyes. He had been angry at gray before, but never like this, never this serious. She supposed only she could tell, seeing as how no one but she and gray paid any attention to it. She guessed it was from knowing him so well and being around him all the time.

"Got something to say Flame Brain?!" shouted Gray from the top.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he roared. Now the guild noticed, clearly registering the malice in Natsu's voice. The guild instantly quieted down, that is, until Makarov spoke up.

"What's wrong Natsu?" he asked with clear caution. He didn't want to upset the dragon slayer any further. Nothing good would come of that, only broken furniture and repair bills.

"I'm so fucking sick of this!" exclaimed Natsu. "Why is stripper here S class and not me?! He LOST against Mira even with Juvia helping him! I on the other hand, defeated Erza single handedly and went toe to toe with Gildarts!" Natsu couldn't believe his ears. His anger was beyond measure. He was never the type to get angry at his nakama like this, but this was the straw that broke the dragons back.

This time, Gildarts spoke up, "Natsu, you're too immature to be S class. That's why we chose Gray. No one's denying your power, but until you grow up, and become more level headed, you'll remain where you are".

"I'm Immature?! And ice stripper isn't?! He isn't always fighting with me?! He isn't always stripping?! What makes him any more mature then I am?! And what about Laxus!? Master made him S class when KNOWING he was a loose cannon! How am I Worse than Laxus?!"

"Natsu, try to-"Mira began, but was quickly cut off by Natsu.

"No! Fuck that!" Natsu wasn't going to let them off easy. He thought it was time he addressed what he's been feeling and what everyone else seemed to ignore. "Time and Time again, I have saved Fairy tail, and protected my nakama with my life! I saved your life master, against Zancrow! I saved Gray's life from Lyon Twice! I saved Erza from the tower of heaven! I saved everyone here from Jupiter! I saved everyone here from Grimoire heart! I saved us from Tartaros! Was I too immature then?! I'm too immature to acknowledge, but I'm mature enough to put my life on the line to save your asses?! Fuck that! I'm a Dragon slayer damn it! And like Igneel taught me, I WONT forget my pride as one! My magic was created to defeat the most powerful things in existence!", as if to prove that statement, Natsu burst into a Dazzling pillar of gold flames, and began to grow scales on the side of his eyes and all around his neck and arms. "I'm not going to pretend I'm second to a Make mage! One who's make magic isn't even on the level of Lyon, or ULTEAR for that matter, and she's not even a make mage primarily!"

"Look flame brain", Gray cut in, but before he could finish, Natsu was already there, in front of grays face, a look of pure anger and fury carved into his face. His Canines elongated, and with a swipe of his hand, sent gray flying through the guild wall.

"No, YOU look popsicle! I know everyone thinks were equal, but were not! Not even close! Don't think for a second that I ever took our brawls seriously! I came to Fairy Tail, to train to be an S class mage, and finally be able to find my father!" shouted Natsu, with visible tears starting to spill over his eyes. "I abandoned that to stay here, with my supposed 'Family' and friends! But fuck this! If you want to take me for granted, and keep me down, I'll leave!" Natsu jumped down from the top level, no one attempting to stop him, all visibly still in shock from what they heard from the Fairy tail golden boy. Before walking out of the guild, Natsu stopped and turned around. He took a deep breath, and said

"I realize my time here was a waste. I love you all, but realize that I also love my father. I left him to his own devices, because I thought I found a group of people who cared about me, but apparently, aside from a few people here, I didn't. Those who actually acknowledged me" his eyes lingered on Lucy, and her eyes locked on to his, "Thank you, and I'll always love and remember you. The rest of you, find someone else to save your asses, because I won't be around to anymore", and with that, he slammed the guild doors, splitting them in half. Silence continued, before a shriek was heard,

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled, tears flowing from her eyes as she sprinted out the guild hall. Everyone else stood dumfounded. They couldn't believe how quickly this had escalated. Natsu would never leave the guild on such a rash and impulsive decision. He loved it here. How long had he been feeling this way? What followed after, was a collective sense of self-loathing among the guild. They couldn't believe they didn't notice it sooner. Natsu was the FT poster boy, the golden child, the indestructible fire dragon that they could count on whenever the day needed saving, but now, he's gone, and no one can honestly tell whether he would return or not. The only person who could convince him of that, ran out after him. They all hoped Lucy could bring him back.

Vvvvvvv _**POV CHANGE **_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Lucy had watched the entire debacle with a broken heart. She couldn't believe Natsu would just leave her like that. Leave the whole guild like that. She had known something was bothering him after their encounter with Future rogue. He seemed much more irritable and easier to set off. Whenever anyone spoke of that day, and said "No one was able to defeat a single a dragon", she would notice Natsu visibly flinch. She understood why of course. Had Natsu been focusing on the dragon and not rogue, he would have defeated it, she was sure of that. That attack he released, after eating atlas' fire, shook her to the core. Natsu truly had no limits to his power, just like Rogue had said. She continued running to where she thought he would be. The lake by his house, where she and natsu, along with happy, used to fish. Upon arrival, she stopped to regain her breath and looked ahead. She could see Natsu, sitting with his feet dangling over the edge of the lake, apparently deep in thought. She slowly walked over to him and sat down right next to him. They didn't say anything for a while, just allowed each other to enjoy the breeze and the beautiful scenery. She looked to the right, over at Natsu, and saw that his eyes were shut, tears threatening to spill over. She had been crying since she got there, and didn't think anything of it. She inched over to him, hooking her right arm through his left and rested her head on his shoulders.

"Natsu" she began. "I…You know I always acknowledged you right? That I always thought of you as my best friend and the strongest person I know?" Natsu didn't look at her, but instead, nodded his head. "Good. Did you also know that…Since I met you…I…have been in love with you?" she looked up at him, and saw him clenching his eyes even harder, the tears now spilling over the edge. This time he shook his head. "Well, I have. You gave me my new life, introduced me to my new family, and saved my life on a daily bases and never thought anything of it. That grin you would flash me, would always cheer me up and make me feel like I could do anything." This time, audible sobs could be heard from natsu. All the while, Lucy hadn't stopped crying. This time, natsu began.

"I love you too Lucy. I have for the longest time. That's what makes it so difficult. I love you so much it hurts!" In any other context, she would have been embarrassed, but right now, all she could feel was happiness. Natsu loved her back. She'd never allowed herself to entertain such thoughts on account of lisanna and the fact that Natsu only seemed to recognize friendship, and nothing beyond that. Natsu's confession made her insides feel like fire, which she thought was appropriate. "I have to go Lucy. I'm so sorry, but I have to go. There's nothing left for me to do here. I'm the fire dragon prince. With zeref becoming stronger by the day, Acnologia still on the loose, I have to find Igneel and finish my Dragon slayer training. Truth is, I've been looking for an excuse to leave, and this seemed like as good as one as any. I still stand by everything I said though, don't get me wrong Lucy. My life's not a joke, and I won't have them think that they can just throw me into whatever problem they need solving, without ever acknowledging me, but its more than that. I have to leave, seek out my dad, and put an end to Zeref and acnologia. After my meeting with uncle atlas, I realized that only I could do it….Alone." This time, Natsu could hear Lucy's sobs. Panicked, in attempt to end her crying, the crying that tore his heart apart, he grabbed her face and smashed his lips into hers. Lucy's eyes shot wide open in shock, but after a second, melted into the kiss and responded back. All the love they felt for each other, all the affection they had, poured into that one kiss. It was too much for her to handle, and she began to cry again. Natsu pulled away and looked horrified, at the prospect of making her cry even more.

"It's okay Natsu, really. I'm not crying because I'm sad, it's the exact opposite." Lucy said while breaking out into a wide beautiful smile. "I've waited so long to hear you say that. With 4 simple words, you've made me the happiest person on earth". Natsu felt a swell of pride he couldn't control. She loved him back, and he made her the happiest person in the world. He really couldn't ask for more. "So where will you go?" asked lucy. She tried to stay strong, but her heart was disagreeing with her, and was evident in the cracks of her voice. Natsu seemed to pick up on that and pulled her into an embrace. He sighed, and said

"I don't know. I heard of a place called the 'ring of fire'. That seems like a place Igneel would be at. It's in the north along the specific ocean".

"Don't you mean pacific ocean?" responded Lucy, while breaking out into laughter.

"Uh yea whatever, that place, I knew that... "He retorted, pouting like a child. Lucy couldn't help her loud and boisterous laughter. She found him so cute, and his childish side so endearing. After 5 minutes of Lucy's laughter, Natsu couldn't help it either and broke out into an insane fit of laughter as sat there, laughing like maniacs for what seemed like an eternity, before they finally had to stop to breath. They looked at each other, the love between the two evident in their eyes. "Ne, Natsu? Let's forget about the guild and everything else for now, and just sit here, next to each other, alright? I wanna spend as much time with you as possible before you leave". Natsu flashed his signature grin, while nodding his head vigorously. They laid back, with Natsu's chest acting as Lucy's pillow, and her arms wrapped around his abs and back. Their legs were intertwined and Natsu's right arm laid on top of her hand. "Natsu, promise me you'll come back, when you're done with your training" Lucy asked, lovingly looking up into his eyes. Natsu looked back at her, and with a warm smile said,

"Lucy Heartfillia, I promise I'll come back to you. Nothing, not even Acnologia himself, will stop me from returning. I'm not good with all this sappy romantic stuff, but all I know is that I love you more than anything Lucy. You're mine and I'm yours. Don't ever forget that".

"I won't, Natsu, I never will." Within minutes of that exchange, they were sound asleep. Anyone who would come across them, would say that they looked like the happiest people on earth, and they were exactly right. At the moment, they were the happiest people on earth. Fate was cruel though, for it wouldn't let their happiness last.

A shadow, belonging to no one, began to form. It peeled it's self-off the ground and stood over Natsu and Lucy. "Finally" spoke a soft and menacing voice from that seemed to come from the shadows. "He's finally ready". The shadow moved its hand in a circular pattern, above Natsu and Lucy, and a ball of darkness formed around them. The ball collapsed on its self, with and vanished, along with Natsu and Lucy. The shadow deteriorated and seemed to fade into the wind, silently, and effortlessly. "_The apocalypse has begun" _the shadowy figure thought to itself. "_Let's see how they handle it"._

_END OF CHAPTER 1! Will update every 2-3 days. If you haven't already noticed, this is heavily nalu. Please don't ask for graylu, galu, rolu, sticy or any other nonsensical pairing the fandom has come up with these days. No offence, but I have a low tolerance for them. Hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

The Union Of Dragons and Stars, Natsu and Lucy's Mission

CHAPTER 2: Reunions

YO! Sorry, this is a bit late (okay, really late) but talk about writers block .. The ACT's were also this week, so that contributed to me not being able to update. Anyway, hope you enjoy. And for those asking, Natsu was bitter, but his outburst was to get the guild mad at him. He wanted to make it less painful for when he leaves. That didn't turn out so well lol. And to the reviewer that asked, gildarts included Natsu in the S class race while knowing he was immature, to provide competition for the other competitors. A bit harsh? Yes, but there's more too it then that which I will explain in a few chapters.

Natsu and Lucy awoke frantically. The first thing they felt was there backs crashing into the ground. What was most peculiar, was the ground they landed on. Natsu yawned while lethargically wiping his eyes to clear his vision, and was startled by what he saw. When his eyes adjusted, he found himself staring at terrain made of molten rock.

"Ow!" Lucy exclaimed while jumping into Natsu's arms. Her embarrassment was minuscule compared to the pain of standing on her own. Her boots did nothing to protect her feet from the heat. Natsu didn't seem to be affected though, he actually enjoyed it. He bounced up and down like a child with a new toy. After moving Lucy to his back where he could freely use his arms, he found himself poking and prodding at the veins of lava coursing through the rock. Bubbles formed and popped with a hiss, all the while Natsu staring intrigued. "_So this is the guy I fell in love with huh?" _Lucy thought too herself. Despite her thoughts, she couldn't keep herself from smiling. Lucy was so enthralled watching an enthralled Natsu play with the rocks, She hadn't noticed the large looming figures above them, until a voice boomed loudly, shaking Lucy out of her stupor,

"NATSU! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO SIT THERE POKING AT ROCKS YOU BRAT?!" Shouted the voice. Lucy looked up, and what she saw, shocked her to the core. Natsu seemed petrified with tears building up in his eyes. Looming above them, was a large red dragon. Fire and lava seeped from his open mouth, power oozing off of him. He had small wing shaped flaps on the side of his mouth, as well as razor sharp teeth. His tail was extremely long with spikes decorating the entirety of it. He sported an X shaped scar on his underbelly, and his wings were vicious and intimidating. She had seen her share of dragons, but none amazed her quit like this one.

"Ig…neel…" The word escaped Natsu's lips in ragged huffs. He couldn't process what he was seeing. He had awoken in a strange but amusing place with no recollection of how he got there, he had Lucy straddling his back, and now in front him, stood his father whom he longed to see for years. It was too much. Natsu collapsed and fell to his knees, still holding Lucy securely. He swiveled his neck to meet her face, and found her staring at him, smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Go to him, Natsu" she whispered with the sweetest smile plastered on her face. Natsu nodded, and tore his gaze from her, back at Igneel. With no warning and inhumane speed, Natsu sprinted to his father, with Igneels arms wide open. He caught them in the folds of his wings, Lucy now off of Natsu's backed and positioned safely on Igneels head. Natsu's boyish laughter filled the air, tears cascading down his face while embracing the fire dragon king. Igneel broke out into a long toothy smile, eerily similar to Natsu's. Lucy watched the entire exchange with the fondest of smiles. Natsu had finally found his father. How, she had no idea, but that could wait. She thought it best to let him enjoy this moment.

"Dad! Where were you! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Natsu sobbed into his father's chest. Anyone apart from Igneel and Lucy would think this was very unlike Natsu, but they had both come to know Natsu's softer side.

"I'm sorry Boy, I am truly am sorry" Igneel choked out. It wasn't hard to tell if a dragon was crying. Large, boulder sized tears fell from his cheeks and landed on the ground, melting a hole straight through. Lucy was dumbfounded. Natsu's father's tears were so hot, they melted molten rock. She made a mental note to add this to the lists of things she was going to have to get used too, now that she and Natsu were together.

"Where did you go? Why did you leave?" Natsu blurted out. He had wanted to save it for a later time, but he was impulsive by nature, and just ended up yelling it. "You just up and left...without even saying goodbye." The memories resurfaced, and Natsu found himself tugging at his scarf. This didn't go unnoticed by Igneel. He sighed and said

"I'm touched that you kept the scarf. Grandine has told me of your exploits and accomplishments. Defeating Zero with dragon force, Silver the ice demon slayer, Zancrow the god slayer-oh btw," Igneel then proceded to flick Natsu in the head with his claws, sending him careening and crashing into the cavern wall.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. "What was that for?! You could have seriously hurt him!" She said while smacking his nose. Igneel laughed loudly before snorting,

"That's for making me worry you brat! Emptying your magic in the middle of the enemies? Do you have a death wish that I don't know about?" Lucy knew what he was referring to, Master and Wendy had told her during their situation at Tenroujima. In order to defeat Zancrow, the flame god slayer, Natsu emptied his magic and used his special lungs to eat Zancrows fire. Magic is a wizard's life force, and Natsu nearly put himself on deaths door doing that. She recalled being angry at him for doing that as well.

"Haha sorry, guess he did deserve that" Lucy said while nervously chuckling. Natsu emerged from the wall, seemingly unscathed while rubbing the back of his head. He wore a nervous smile but that did not keep him from lunging at his father again. He jumped on too igneel's head, grabbed Lucy and jumped back down.

"Haha, guess I did deserve that" Natsu admitted. "Which reminds me, Igneel, this is Lucy Heartphilia, my closest friend and partner!" Natsu flashed one of his ear splitting grins, while Lucy flashed a nervous one towards Igneel.

"Lucy Heartphilia eh?" Said the large Fire Dragon. He moved his head closer, as if studying her, his talons scratching the side of his scaly face. He eyed her from head to toe, while Lucy started to feel self-conscience. He hovered over her, sniffed her a few times and peeled his head back before laughing and saying "Congratulations Natsu, you've got yourself one beautiful soul mate! She smells just like you! Like Fire and…Vanilla! So…Have you claimed her yet?" Igneel said narrowing his eyes and giving Natsu a nudge in the rips with his snout.

Natsu and Lucy both looked at each other wide eyed, before blushing the deepest shade of red possible and snapping their heads away from each other. It was only then, did Lucy realize how hot she was. They were in what she though was a cavern inside a volcano. The heat was palpable, and now that she was aware of it, was becoming unbearable. Of course the King and prince of fire dragons didn't seem to mind, from what Lucy could tell, Igneel lived here. Natsu noticed and quickly said,

"Igneel, is there anywhere we can cool off? Lucy's burning up!" with an edge of worry in his voice. Igneel seemed to notice as well, and without another word, scooped them on and placed them on his back. He arched his body, rearing on his back legs. He flapped his wings a few times, sending strong gusts of wind in every direction and took flight. He soared into the air, Natsu holding on a scale, and Lucy holding onto natsu. Within seconds, they emerged from the volcano, and into the crisp open air. Lucy looked around and she immediately knew where they were. This was the Ring of Fire. All around her, volcanoes erupted and tremors shook the ground. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. She looked ahead of her and gazed out at the ocean, enjoying the crisp salty air. Natsu was ecstatic, clearly happy to be on his father's back again. It reminded him of when he was a kid, living with Igneel in the forest and taking daily flying trips. Now that Lucy was here experiencing it with him, he really couldn't ask for anything more. She snuggled closer to his back, putting her head in the groove of his neck. Natsu responded by moving his dead downwards and kissing the top of her head. It was a picture perfect moment for those two. Nothing could ruin their mood, nothing at all.

After a while of sailing over the ocean, Lucy had fallen asleep on Natsu's back as Natsu continued to enjoy his time with his father. Igneel eventually turned, and headed back towards the Fiery Island. When they arrived, Igneel stopped just short of the volcano they found him in and took a nose a dive towards a tunnel leading underground. This sudden impact woke Lucy from her sleep, and caused her to gasp.

"Don't worry Luce! Igneel is a pro, he'd never crash!" Natsu said with a grin. This did calm her down a little, but not nearly enough. Igneel continued to shoot downward at an incredible speed, now mere feet from the ground. Lucy could have sworn her heart jumped up into her throat. Right before they made impact with the ground, igneel righted himself up and zipped straight into the tunnel, leaving behind a think could of dust. The tunnel looked large enough to fit three entire dragons comfortably, but Lucy wasn't able to take it in, considering igneel hadn't slowed down at all. For a while, all she could see was a blur of brown, red, and orange around her. The tunnel turned and twisted, with many passageways branching off. It seemed very easy to get lost here, and seemed to have been designed for to keep people out.

When Igneel finally stopped, they arrived in front of a large ornate door, towering approximately 100 feet above their heads. It had a carving of a handsome man with spikey hair, sitting on a throne shaped like a dragons head. He wore a dragon skull crown and red, gold and orange armor. He wore something around his neck that looked very similar to Natsu's scarf. Next to the carved man, a beautiful women sat on an equally sized throne, this one resembling a key. She wore a golden tiara with stars on the tips. Her dress was white and simple, reaching her feet and trimmed gold. It was held tied with a gold sash, accentuating her curvy hourglass figure. Lucy didn't fail to notice how detailed this carving was, and how much it reminded her of Natsu and herself. Maybe that was a bit egotistical to think, but she looked at Natsu and even he seemed to recognize the similarities. At their feet, sat two enormous dragons. One, vaguely resembled igneel, who was situated at the man's feet, and the other dragon had a feathery look too it, a shocking contrast to red one's torn and vicious look. It looked elegant and beautiful as it sat near the women's feet.

"Why did you bring us here dad?" Questioned Natsu, finally tearing his head away from the carving. There was something about it that made him want to stare at it all day. It felt as if it was calling out to him, begging him to come inside. He was extremely puzzled, and so was Lucy if her expression meant anything.

"Natsu my boy…With Zeref's awakening upon us, and Acnologia roaming free, it's time you accepted you're fate as the Prince of Fire Dragons, and you're lovely friend here, the Princess of Celestial Dragons." Lucy and Natsu turned to look at each other, expressions of complete bewilderment on their faces.

"Me, Princess of Celestial Dragons?" Lucy questioned. She was utterly confused. So many questions bouncing around in her head. For starters, how did they arrive here? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep with Natsu by the river. When she woke, she was greeted by the king of fire dragons, flown around the continent by him, and was told she was a dragon princess. This was too much. Lucy knees buckled and she nearly hit the ground, before she felt a muscled arm grab her and hold her steady.

"Whoa, easy there Luce. Relax, Igneel will explain everything" Natsu said. He gave her a look that erased her anxiety. She smiled and nodded, before turning back to Igneel.

"Nastu, Lucy. Before we enter, I have to ask you" Igneel said with a newfound seriousness to his tone, "Are you sure you're ready to enter? Before we can go in, you must have no doubt in your mind as to whether you're able to shoulder whatever is thrown at you in there. As it stands, neither of you are a match for zeref or acnologia. Through this door, lies the power to defeat them and the answer to all your questions. You will undergo serious training, and will be inflicted with excruciating pain. The paths of Dragon King and Dragon queen are not for those of weak willpower, nor are there any replacements. It must be you two, and you two alone. Natsu, I promise to answer every question you might have afterwards, this takes precedence. So I ask again, Are you ready? Once we enter, there's no going back. You will undergo the Dragon King trial, and if deemed worthy, will undergo training. You Natsu, will be brought to you're true potential, as a Prince Fire Dragon Slayer. And you, Mrs. Heartphilia, will be brought to the pinnacle of celestial power, assuming you both pass. It's not an instant powerup, and will take time. You have to decide for yourselves what you want to do. Is becoming this worlds' savior, worth all the pain and time? Is it worth throwing away your ambitions and any plans you had, to usher the world into a new age, and to rid the world of evil? That answer lies within both of you. You must help each other uncover and excavate it from your very souls. I ask one last time, do you wish to proceed, and begin the Trial of the Dragon King and Queen?"

Natsu and Lucy had their heads down. They had for the entire time igneel was speaking. They seemed to be deep in thought, and he wasn't even sure if Natsu listened to anything he said. He had rasied him and knew him better than anyone, except for maybe his blond friend. He knew Natsu had the attention span of an ant eater. Although he was lacking in the brains department, he made up for it with a fiery will and a dragon's resilience. His power and untapped potential never ceased to amaze him, and he knew that he would emerge from the trial as a Dragon King. Igneel also knew that the Heartphilia girl possessed a power, imbedded deep within her. She just needed to realize it, and bring it out. He could tell that natsu had rubbed off on her, and that her stubbornness matched his, if not exceeded it. When Natsu and Lucy finally raised their heads, upon seeing their expressions, broke out into a wide, almost evil grin.

In unison, they fiercely roared, "I'm all fired up!" Natsu and Lucy locked eyes, never letting their smiles drop from there face.

"Looks you're rubbing off on me, you baka" Lucy said sarcastically while smacking the back of his head.

"Good, maybe you'll catch some of my badass" natsu said while childishly sticking his tongue out at her. Lucy pecked Natsu on the lips before turning to igneel, pointing ahead of her and saying;

"Open the door dad!" Igneel raised his eyebrow in confusion at her use of the word _dad_, before laughing and responding with,

"If you say so, Mrs. Dragneel." Igneel traced a strange pattern with his talons, gently leaving a trail of flames. He then wrapped his talons in fire, and pressed his hand flat against the door. He motioned for Natsu to do the same. Natsu mirrored his father's movements, but nothing happened. Igneel then motioned for lucy. She was slightly taken aback, but trusted Natsu and igneel's judgement. Somehow, she knew, the fire would not harm her. She duplicated Natsu and Igneels movements. As soon as her palm made contact with the door, it blew open, sending a strong gust of wind towards them. The entire room shone yellow, orange, and pink.

"I cannot enter with you" Igneel said. "I have faith you'll return in one piece. Don't let me down you brats!"

Natsu and Lucy smiled, looking nearly identical. They grabbed each other's hands, and stepped into the door, slowly disappearing into the light. The door slowly closed behind them, and thus began, there ultimate test.

END OF CHATPER 2! Hope you enjoyed, please let me know of any mistakes, I'll fix them right away. I hate bad grammar and spelling o; Ruins a story: P Let me know what you think! Please review: D Until next time, DUECES.


End file.
